La locura me alcanzó
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: Edward creía que su vida era perfecta a lado de Bella, la mujer que más amaba. Pronto se dará cuenta que no es así y cuando la locura lo alcancé, ¿será muy tarde para rectificar?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

"Amor, eres tan hermosa. En este momento no puede existir una criatura más preciosa que tú, Bella"

Mi maravillosa mujer estaba recostada sobre su costado derecho en nuestra gran cama, su espalda recostada en mi pecho, su rostro solo revelaba gestos de placer mientras la embestía despacio, entrando y saliendo con una sinuosa lentitud.

Para muchos esta posición era poco placentera y lenta, para mí era el cielo. Sentir su cuerpo tan junto al mío, poder tocar esos pechos pequeños que se habían agrandado un poco los últimos meses, para mí esto era hermoso.

Mis estocadas eran lentas, y no tan profundas, pero no menos intensas, yo sentía que pronto llegaría y sabía de antemano que Bella estaba mucho más sensible estos últimos meses, esto era de mucha ayuda, ya que no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer cosas tan locas para hacerla llegar.

"Ed… Edward…" Gimió mi esposa.

"¿Estás cerca, amor?"

Mi mujer solo movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento; tomé sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza y cambié mi ángulo de penetración mientras jugaba con sus pechos un poco, amasándolos, unos embistes después escuché el suave jadeo de Bella y supe que había llegado al orgasmo, embestí un par de veces más y yo ya la seguí con mi propia liberación.

Me quedé así, dentro de ella por unos minutos, controlando mi respiración, la rodeé por debajo de sus senos y acerqué mi rostro a su suave cuello, podía sentir su dulce olor a fresias, tan hermosa.

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

"Sí…te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar." Fue la suave contestación de Bella.

Sonreí por su última frase.

Bajé mis manos un poco de donde antes las tenía y acaricié ese lugar sagrado, ese templo que pronto daría vida a este mundo y a mí una razón más para levantarme cada mañana.

"¿Está todo bien ahí, cosita de papá?" Acaricié su vientre un poco más y sentí un pequeño golpe.

Mi esposa y yo estábamos esperando a que nuestra pequeña cosita hiciera su aparición dentro de dos meses, y yo no podía estar más feliz, era mi sueño hecho realidad.

"¿Por qué le sigues llamando cosita si ya sabemos que es una niña?" Me dijo una divertida Bella.

"No importa, ella es la cosita de papá, mi princesa, mi muñequita viviente. Es uno de los dos seres que más amo en esta tierra, no importa como la llame, siempre lo hago con todo el amor que le tengo en este pecho de hombre bruto que soy".

"No digas eso, no eres un hombre bruto, eres la persona más honrada, trabajadora, responsable y de buen corazón que yo conozco, humm, aparte de guapo y sexy, un agregado maravilloso"

Reí ante las palabras de mi esposa.

"Si soy todo eso es gracias a ti, por ti y ahora por mi princesa soy lo que soy, sin ustedes no soy nada, ¿entiendes Bella? No soy nada. Te amo tanto. Cuando creí que no se podía amar más, me dijiste que estábamos esperando a este angelito que tienes ahí guardadito y mi corazón latió desbocado, sentí que se expandía y le daba cabida a muchísimo más amor, amor por ustedes dos."

"Eres tan cursi... deberías escribir guiones de telenovelas". Dijo Bella riendo a carcajada limpia.

Y es que así era mi mujer, cursi en algunos momentos, pero su naturaleza bromista no la abandonaba cuando se quedaba sin palabras sacaba alguna de sus bromas para mitigar el ambiente que hubiera.

Y en este momento lo logró.

Bella se removió de mis brazos y entendí lo que quería, salí de ella lentamente y de mí salió un jadeo de descontento, ya extrañaba su calor.

Cuando estuvimos por fin separados del enredo de nuestros cuerpos Bella hizo ademán de levantarse y yo solo atiné a abrazarla por las caderas y volverá a recostar.

"¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir a terminar la cena."

No le contesté, solo esperé a que se volviera a acomodar en la cama, me moví a la orilla de ésta, tomé sus piernas y las abrí un poco, me puse entre ellas y recosté suavemente mi rostro en su abultado vientre.

Era mi momento con mi hija, había pasado todo el día sin platicar con ella, en la mañana que había despertado Bella ya no estaba ahí, así que perdí ese momento, tenía oportunidad ahora.

Sentí las manos de Bella pasando por mi rebelde cabello suavemente mientras yo susurraba a su pancita.

Sabía que mi bebé no podía contestar con palabras, pero yo estaba casi seguro que ella me escuchaba y sabía lo que yo quería decirle, le susurré cuanto la amaba, cuanto la esperaba y toda la felicidad que había traído a mi vida desde que supe que crecía en el vientre de su mamá.

Eran momentos como estos, con mi bebé y mi esposa juntas, que sabía que nada podía ser más perfecto que esto, mi vida era perfecta y sabía que esto nunca acabaría, nuestro amor siempre estaría presente.

Verdaderamente era feliz…

 _Tiempo después…_

"¿Te gusta que esta posición, Isabella? ¿Sientes que tan adentro te tengo?"

La mujer que se encontraba debajo de mí recargada a cuatro patas en el sillón gemía sin control.

"Sí, Edward, sí, cariño… me encanta. Te tengo tan adentro."

Embestí con mayor fuerza, jalé sus cabellos hacia atrás y escuché más gemidos, supe que estaba haciéndolo bien.

"Quiero estar arriba, por favor". Dijo con dificultad.

Saqué mi miembro de su estrecho coño y me senté en el sillón de dos plazas en el que ella estaba recargada, hice que se subiera encima de mí, ella tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos y lo restregó por toda su entrada, queriendo excitarme, eso ya no iba conmigo.

"No juegos conmigo, sabes cómo son las cosas". Dije molesto mientras tomaba esos grandes senos que tenía y los apretaba con más fuerza de lo que debería.

Se repente se dejó caer en toda mi hombría y siguió moviéndose con mucha fuerza, yo no la ayudé con sus movimientos, dejé que tuviera el mando mientras yo me dedicaba a amasar sus pechos y de vez en cuando lamiéndolos o pellizcando esos oscuros pezones.

La tomé del cabello y la atraje hacía mí jalándola de los cabellos, la besé con pasión, con fuego, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza. De repente sentí como su respiración se hacía más pesada e irregular y supe que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Soltó un jadeo y sentí como mi miembro se tensaba a su alrededor. Había llegado.

La saqué de encima de mí y volví a colocarla en cuatro. La acomodé de nuevo y de una sola estocada volví a estar dentro de ella, embestí un par de veces más hasta que sentí que casi llegaba y no pude evitar hablar.

"Isabella, Isabella." Gemí sin control gritando su nombre mientras me corría.

Me recosté encima de ella esperando acompasar mi respiración, salí dentro de ella y me recosté en la alfombra que teníamos debajo de nosotros, ella no tardó en quitarse de su posición y recostar su frondosa cabellera castaña en mi pecho.

No me moví, no la abracé, ni siquiera la volteé a ver, solo miraba el techo blanco que en estos momentos me parecía más interesante.

Ella recargó su mentón en mi pecho, una de sus manos rodeó mi cadera y con la otra mano dibujó patrones sin sentido en mi pecho, de repente su respiración se volvió irregular y yo volteé a verla con curiosidad, dejó un beso torso y de repente habló.

"Tengo algo que decirte, Cariño… sé que no estaba de ninguna manera en los planes, pero, está aquí y no podemos borrar eso" Me dijo la castaña de manera lenta.

Yo la miré sin entender, y la alenté con la mirada a que continuara.

"Ayer fui al médico, tengo dos meses de embarazo. Vas a ser padre." Soltó de golpe.

¿Embarazo? ¿Ella había dicho embarazo? No, eso no podía ser. No, definitivamente no.

Me solté de manera brusca de su abrazo y me paré de golpe, tomé mis bóxers con mucha velocidad y la miré con odio puro. Dios no me podía estar mandando esto, esto no. No. No. No.

"¿Estás loca? No puedes estar hablando enserio. Yo no puedo ser padre de ningún otro niño, estás demente. ¿Me entiendes? Estás loca." Le grité sacando todo lo que sentía de adentro de mi pecho.

"Tanto puedes que aquí está, estoy embarazada y sabes que es tuyo. No estoy con nadie más que contigo."

"¿Qué no estás con nadie más? ¡Pero sí eres una puta!"

"¡Sabes que no es así! He estado por dos años contigo, exclusivamente tuya. He soportado tanto, tus arranques, tus desprecios, pero he estado aquí, a tu lado, no he estado con nadie más".

"¡No! ¿Me entiendes? No, yo no seré padre, ya te lo dije. Me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?" Grité con más fuerza y de repente sentí como mis ojos se aguaban, no sabía si de tristeza, coraje o desesperación.

"¿Cómo te puedo estar mintiendo? ¿Me merezco esto? ¿Enserio me merezco que me trates así? Sí siempre te he amado tanto."

"¿Me has amado? ¡Si estás conmigo por dinero!"

"Al principio así lo fue, pero sabes que después de un tiempo sabes que no lo necesité, me enamoré de ti. Por eso me quedé. ¡Pensé que esto te haría un poco de ilusión! Siempre recordando a esa niña tan…" Esa última frase hizo que algo dentro de mí colapsara, que mi interior se llenara del odio más puro que había dentro de mí y mi monstro interior soltara todo lo que traía dentro.

"¡CALLATE PERRA, A ELLA NO LA NOMBRES! ¡No dañes su recuerdo con tu sucia boca!" Eso pareció encender algo en ella también, porque sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Estoy harta! ¡Totalmente harta! He soportado que me llames perra, puta e incluso que nombres a esa Isabella mientras me coges, he soportado tanto, ya no puedo más, has con tu vida lo que se te antoje, mi bebé y yo nos alejaremos de esto. Ya no lo soportó. Pintar mi cabello, hacer que mis caderas estén más rellenas, ¡llamarme como ella! Estás enfermo… necesitas ayuda. Quédate solo."

Bajé mi tono de voz y en tono siniestro le dije:

"Para eso te pagaba, puta de mierda, no te hagas la santa conmigo, Jessica, tu sabías mis motivos, sabías a lo que te atenías, y así lo aceptaste, no me vengas con tu juego de mujer enamorada, sabías todo."

Ella se movió alrededor del pequeño salón mientras se vestía y me miró con una cara mucho más suave.

"No es un juego, te amo, si soporté todo esto fue por ti, todo fue por ti, por nadie más, porque estoy segura de una cosa… Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar."

 _Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

 _Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

 _Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

 _Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

 _Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar._

Bella.

Bella.

¡Bella!

No lo soporté más, con una velocidad casi inhumana me vestí, tomé las llaves de mi auto y mi cartera y salí de allí, manejé como loco por las calles de Seattle hasta que llegué a ese lugar qué era como un templo para mí.

Salí del auto con rapidez y abrí la casa, me dirigí a la segunda planta y entré a esa habitación al final del pasillo, uno de mis lugares sagrados.

Abrí con lentitud la puerta de aquél lugar y me maravillé por las sensaciones tan contrarias que me hacía tener ese lugar, una paz infinita y a la vez una tristeza desgarradora.

Me moví por la habitación acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos suavemente cada cosa acomodada de aquél lugar, aquél lugar que había sido diseñado con todo el amor del mundo.

Me acerqué a ese mueble ubicado al centro de la habitación y tomé con delicadeza la cajita rosada que allí había, la tomé con cuidado y extraje de ahí aquellos objetos que hicieron que me derrumbara por completo, lleno de tristeza.

 _La prueba de embarazo._

 _Las ecografías._

 _Los primeros zapatitos._

 _La pequeña pulserita que habían puesto en el hospital con su nombre. Elizabeth Cullen._

 _La fotografía._

Caí de rodillas frente aquel mueble, reposando mis manos en la orilla de aquella pequeña cuna rosada que tanta esperanza y felicidad me había traído.

 _Mi bebé._

 _Mi princesa._

 _Mi muñequita._

 _Mi Elizabeth._

 _¿Por qué tuviste que irte, bebé?_

Sollocé con todo lo que mis pulmones podían y grité a la nada…

"¡¿Por qué, cosita de papá? ¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¿Acaso no querías pasar tiempo con papi? ¡Te amo tanto cariño! Eres lo mejor que papá y mamá han tenido, ¿lo sabes verdad? Te amo mi muñequita…"

Supe que era en vano, esas palabras se las llevaba el viento, nunca podrían ser escuchadas por ella, de nada servía.

Tomé la fotografía ente mis manos y salí de allí con todo el dolor de mi corazón, fui al pequeño salón de la planta baja, donde allí, arriba de la chimenea se encontraba esa urna que tanto odiaba.

 _Isabella Cullen. Esposa, madre, amiga._

Miré con odio aquél artefacto, aquel artefacto que tenía las cenizas de mi esposa, de mí mujer.

"¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡¿Por qué te la llevaste?! ¡Me dijiste que viviera por ella pero te la llevaste! Te extraño tanto amor, te amo, pero a la vez te odio… mira en lo que me he convertido, en una piltrafa humana. ¡Te dije que sin ti no podía vivir! ¿Y qué dijiste tú? Vive por ella. ¡Pero también te la llevaste! ¡Me estaba resignando a tu muerte!"

Mi pecho dolía. Sentía que todo estaba terminando.

"Me resigne… iba a vivir, vivir por ella, mi muñequita, la cosita de papá, pero te la llevaste. ¿Por qué te la llevaste mi amor? ¿Acaso en el cielo no había más ángeles con quién charlar? ¿Acaso querías tener a tu bebé también ahí? ¿Ella era el ángel que tú querías? ¡Era mi ángel terrenal! Era mi todo ahora que tu no estabas… mi bebita de cabellos chocolate…"

Simplemente te llevaste todo, Isabella, me dejaste sin nada… La locura me alcanzó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Continuará?.

Dejen sus reviews, habrá one shot semanales...


End file.
